


Where do you think you’re going?!

by andrea_deer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Leonard kept looking at Spock every few minutes when he finished another document, placed another signature, filled out another page. Spock was healed and perfectly fine. He knew it. He did it. But the feel of Spock's blood on his hands was a bit too fresh and his heart rate was still a bit too fast, his hands twitching nervously now that no one's life depended on their steadiness... He sipped his bourbon, filled paperwork and every few minutes glanced up to make sure Spock was still breathing and -"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped suddenly, as he glanced up and saw an empty bed and Spock's retreating back.





	Where do you think you’re going?!

It was fascinating how much of a paperwork a mission gone wrong could produce. It was like some sort of a punishment for fucking up and generally, Leonard would whole-heartedly support this notion. Both Jim and Spock deserved the paperwork hell - though Spock probably enjoyed it, the bastard - for every dumbass decision they've made, risking their lives and giving Leonard wrinkles.

The problem he had with the whole system that he got smacked with the same punishment even though he had nothing to do with the mission going wrong. No, he for one was doing his job properly. He stayed safe and sound in his med bay for the entirety of the mission and then spent hours running in circles around the biobed, doing everything he possibly could for this mission to end without a body count.

And then he had to sit down and complete all the paperwork it produced.

It was like he was being punished twice. 

And for what? Probably allowing those idiots down on the planet in the first place. As if he had much to say about that!

He glanced away from his computer, through the open door of his office to see Spock still breathing on one of the biobeds.

Jim managed to escape mostly unscathed this time, mainly because Spock took most of the hit during the animal attack that ruined supposedly perfectly safe exploratory mission.

Leonard kept looking at Spock every few minutes when he finished another document, placed another signature, filled out another page. Spock was healed and perfectly fine. He knew it. He did it. But the feel of Spock's blood on his hands was a bit too fresh and his heart rate was still a bit too fast, his hands twitching nervously now that no one's life depended on their steadiness... He sipped his bourbon, filled paperwork and every few minutes glanced up to make sure Spock was still breathing and -

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped suddenly, as he glanced up and saw an empty bed and Spock's retreating back.

Spock paused and turned towards him, walking carefully back to stand in the open door of Leonard's office.

"Nurse Chapell assures me I might return to my quarters."

"Nurse Chapell is not a doctor around here and hardly qualified to make those decisions."

"Agreed, however, she was merely supporting the decision of Doctor M'Benga who is my personal physician and started a shift over an hour ago. He believes I only require rest now, which I might more conveniently find in my own quarters."

Leonard growled in annoyance.   
"Doctor M'Benga," he mocked, "didn't have your blood all over him a few hours ago."

Spock tilted his head as he did whenever he tried to make sense of something completely illogical. As if tilting his vision and rattling his brain a bit would make it all into a sensible picture once again.

"That is correct. He did, however, examine both me and the chart you have provided, doctor. He is perfectly qualified to make the decision and believer that I will not benefit highly from a prolonged stay in the med bay."

"For God's sake, not everything is about you, Spock!"

Secretly Leonard called it his 'curious bird head-tilt'. He fancied it an apt description and though he only used it twice in conversations with other people, both Jim and Nyota knew instantly what he meant.

He poured himself another finger of bourbon under Spock's scrutiny. He winced but otherwise pretended he didn't notice how difficult it was to keep the bottle steadily.

"My quarters provide me with a higher temperature which is more preferable in my recovering state."

"Is that what this is about? You want another blanket?"

"They are also equipped with a perfectly functional desk and a computer."

Leonard frowned.

"What the hell that has to do with anything? You're not filling any paperwork today, you need to rest!"

"Indeed and due to those circumstances, I will not be using the office part of my quarters. However, Doctor if it would put you on ease to observe my ongoing recovery, you are welcome to join me."

"I don't need to," Leonard started but stopped without much power to go on with the sentence. He was drained and he had work to finish and he still shook. His hands, his trembling muscles, something deep inside him that could not calm down because Spock almost died. 

Only a few hours ago Spock was a heavy, unconscious log and they rolled him on the biobed with a thud like he was already just a pack of dead meat.

Leonard licked his lips.

He stared at his glass and after a moment swallowed the rest of the alcohol resting in it and stood up, gathering the pads he would need.

"I just want to make sure you'll keep on breathing, you goblin."

Spock's face made the expression that Jim called Spock's Not-Smile. It was as deadpanned as all the other Spock's expressions and there was nothing they could specifically call Spock out on, but they knew he was smiling - potentially even laughing - at them.

"I appreciate it, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt ["Where do you think you're going?"](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/175875125264/prompt-list) given to me by @megan_moonlight. (Thanks! :))


End file.
